


Late Night

by KaytiKazoo



Series: 2020 Prompts [15]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: Jemma leaves the lab finally after midnight, and finds her girlfriends aren't in bed either, and instead are sparring in the gym.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 2020 Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985246
Kudos: 18





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 Day Fic Prompt, "Was that supposed to hurt?”, posted to [my tumblr.](http://kaytikazoo.tumblr.com%22)

“Hey, go to bed,” Hunter said, “or at least stop working.”

He steered Fitz out of the lab and towards their shared bunk. Hunter had become something of a brother to Jemma since joining the team and dating her best friend, so when he gave her a look to do the same, she’d packed up their work, cleaned up the lab, and headed for the bunks. It had been a long day, and she was a little achy from the amount of work they’d gotten done that day. She definitely needed a massage, or just some cuddles with her girlfriends, except Daisy and Bobbi weren’t there when she got back. She slowly stripped out of her work clothes and changed into a comfier outfit, trading her slacks for sweatpants and her wired bra for an unpadded bralette underneath one of Bobbi’s hoodies (which was stolen from Hunter at some point, probably). 

The halls were empty at this hour, even spies needed their rest. She followed the twisting of the halls to check the kitchen and lounges, but ultimately, she found Bobbi and Daisy in the gym, sparring in the middle of the mat. She watched them for a few moments, appreciating Bobbi’s perfect form and Daisy’s spry bouncing.

“What are you doing?” she asked finally when she’d looked her share, walking over and sitting on a bench nearby to watch. “ It is almost one in the morning.”

“First, we were waiting for you to come to bed, but Daisy still wasn’t tired, so we came here to burn off some energy until you got home.”

“Is it working?”

Daisy shook her head, hair bouncing in her ponytail. 

“Well, it certainly doesn’t help that Bobbi’s taking it easy on me, like she thinks that I’ll break if she hits me.”

“I do not,” Bobbi replied.

“Fine. Hit me, then.”

Jemma rolled her eyes, but watched her girlfriends square up on the mat. She remembered watching Daisy, then Skye, on the Bus learning how to fight with Ward, back when Jemma was in denial of her feelings and her bisexuality. It was another thing she’d put away in a little box, focusing on her studies and her work until later. It was harder to deny when she met Bobbi, and she had two instances of these feelings. Plus, Fitz making obvious eyes at Hunter helped her not feel alone in all of it. 

She loved watching them, beyond the way their bodies moved, and sweat glistened off their skin, and the way their bums looked amazing in yoga pants. Although, all of those were true. No, she loved watching them because they were playful with each other, grinning and laughing at dodged hits and successful blocks. They encouraged each other, praise and admiration easy. Jemma would never be their caliber of fighter, but she would watch them every day until she couldn’t anymore. 

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Bobbi teased after Daisy had managed to flip her onto her back, Daisy kneeling to one side of her.

“Oh, you’re going to be like that, are you?” Daisy asked, and then swung a leg over Bobbi’s hips, straddling her with an easy grin.

“Show off,” Bobbi said. 

“You know,” Jemma said, checking the clock over the door. It was nearing half past one, and they didn’t look like they were slowing down anytime soon. She wanted to relax, and take her clothes off, and lay in their bed together, curled like spoons. “I can think of a couple ways to tire you out.”

“Oh? Is it another boring documentary about fire ants?” Daisy asked.

“No,” Jemma said, reaching for her zip on the hoodie and pulling it down. She hadn’t worn a shirt underneath, just her lace  bralette . “I had something a bit more aerobic in mind, but if you want to watch a documentary, I have a list.”

Daisy’s eyes followed her fingers, followed the reveal of her pale skin against the soft mint lace of her bra. 

“Oh.  _ Oh _ ! Yes, please,” she said, and she sprung off Bobbi. “Back to the room. Back to the room right now.”

Jemma turned, triumphant, and left the gym without them, but they weren’t far behind.  Play


End file.
